It is generally well accepted that the renin-angiotensin system plays a pivotol role in the maintenance of blood pressure. Although the physiologic and pharmacological inputs that control renin secretion from the kidney are reasonably well defined, little understanidng exists regarding the molecular events underlying this process. Information derived from a number of sources suggest that the methylation of cellular membranes, effected by protein carboxymethylation or phospholipid methylation might function as regulators of renin secretion. These enzymes have been shown to effect synaptosomal function, catecholamine secretion, leukocyte motility, the platelet release reaction, and modulation of the beta-receptor adenylate cyclase complex. Using isolated dispersed renal cortical cells which secrete renin in response to beta-adrenergic stimulation, these investigations will attempt to demonstrate and described a role for methylation in the adrenergically-stimulated release of renin from the kidney. The effects of methyltransferase inhibitors on renin secretion will also be assessed, as a novel pharmacological intervention in this process. As such, methylation of cortical cell membranes may be a sensitive biochemical marker reflecting changes in cardiovascular homeostasis.